


Squipemy Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, awww they kiss, i don't have the motivation to do tags for all of these, jeremy is..somehow less awkward than usual, the squip's jealous, they kiss a lot in this book actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	1. Chapter 1

“Why does he spend so much time with you, anyway?”

Jeremy gaze jumped over to the Squip, who was standing in front of the window, watching Michael jump down Jeremy’s front steps.

“Uh, ‘cause he’s my best friend?”

The Squip turned to Jeremy and quirked a brow. “Of course I realize that, Jeremy. My point is that…” He crossed his arms and shook his head, glancing away. “Best friends don’t look at each other like that.”

“How would you know?”

“The Internet.”

“Right.” The word comes out like a scoff. “Why do you care how he looks at me?”

The Squip went silent, his holographic form suddenly flickering quickly. “No reason.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

Jeremy walked close to him, craning his neck to look up at him. “Why do you care?” he asked again.

The Squip’s turquoise eyes shifted to look down at him. He looked..nervous, maybe. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? “I don’t like it,” he finally admitted.

“You don’t ‘like it’?”

The Squip narrowed his eyes and huffed. “Yes, Jeremy, I don’t like it. I feel..irritation, I suppose. When he looks at you in that way.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god. Are you  _jealous_?”

“N- what? No. Of course not. That’s impossible. I’m a computer. I can’t feel jealousy,” the Squip sputtered.

“Oh my god, you’re totally jealous!” Jeremy laughed. “That’s adorable.”

The Squip’s cheeks went bright red. “’A-adorable’?”

Jeremy reached his hand up, running his fingers over the Squip’s burning cheeks. “Don’t worry. You can have me all to yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Something’s on your mind,” the Squip observed. “You’re stressed about it.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s dumb. Just forget it.” Jeremy hopped up his stairs, the Squip floating behind him.

“I can’t ‘forget it’,” the Squip said, “because if you’re stressed, then I’m stressed.”

“It’s just a dumb dare.” Jeremy walked down the hall to his room, pushing open the door and flopping onto his bed. 

“What’s the dare?”

“Just..stop bugging me about it, please.” He rolled onto his back, staring up at the Squip, who was leaning over him. The Squip stared at him like he might find the answer in Jeremy’s eyes. Jeremy was the one to look away. “Seriously, stop.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because..it’s..it’s weird. And I don’t want you to know.”

The Squip frowned, and Jeremy bit his lip. He looked offended, like he was upset that Jeremy couldn’t trust him with that information. Jeremy’s fingers grabbed nervously at the sheets under him, and before he could stop himself, he sat up, grabbing the back of the Squip’s head and kissing him. When the Squip started to kiss back, he was so surprised that he pulled away.

“I..I’m sorry, that-..that was the dare. Rich dared me to kiss you.”

“Kiss me again,” the Squip said softly, and before Jeremy could react, he pulled him into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Absolutely not.”

Jeremy sat at his desk, glaring at the Squip, who was pointing to a bottle of Mountain Dew Red.

“Please, Jeremy.”

“No, I’m not drinking it! I already said.” Jeremy crossed his arms stubbornly. “I like you now.”

“I’m not good for you,” the Squip said softly, “trust me.”

“Why?” Jeremy’s voice started to sound like a whine. “You came back better. You were bad before, but..you’re better.” He inhaled sharply, looking away. He sounded like a child.

The Squip was silent for a few seconds, like it was thinking about how to respond. But that was impossible, Jeremy thought, because he was a supercomputer. Computers didn’t have to think.

“I’m becoming more human,” he said finally. Jeremy looked back up.

“What?”

“I’m beginning to feel emotions,” he continued, “for..for humans. A human, in particular.“ The Squip stared at Jeremy, his gaze unwavering, and Jeremy knew he was talking about him. “It’s a mistake in my coding, Jeremy. A glitch. I’m a virus. A-”

“Shut up!” Jeremy interrupted. “Stop talking bad about yourself. I don’t care if it’s a mistake. It’s a good mistake.”

The Squip’s expression softened into a look of pity. Jeremy bit his lip.

“Don’t you trust me?”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course.”

The Squip turned slowly, holographic fingers brushing against the bottle of Mountain Dew Red. “Then, please, drink it.”


	4. Chapter 4

As Jeremy scrolled mindlessly through his computer, the Squip sat cross-legged on his desk, his fingers tangled together in his lap.

“Jeremy,” he started softly.

“Mm?” Jeremy’s response was casual; he didn’t even bother to look up from his computer.

“You’re my favorite.”

Now he looked up. “Huh?”

“You’re my favorite human.”

Jeremy laughed, studying the seemingly embarrassed supercomputer. “Well, I’m, like, the only person you know, so..”

“No,” the Squip said quickly, “that’s not true. I know everyone you know. Your parents, your friends, acquaintances at your school, and of everyone, you’re my favorite.”

Jeremy felt his cheeks get hot. “Oh. That’s sweet.”

The Squip bit his lip, looking away. “Just thought I’d mention it.”

Jeremy looked back at his computer, and the two fell silent. Suddenly, Jeremy’s gaze jumped over to the Squip, and he smiled nervously and said, “You’re my favorite, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Go away,” Jeremy grumbled. He pushed a hand through his hair irritatedly, glancing up from his homework to glare at the supercomputer seated on his desk.

“What? You don’t want my help?” the Squip asked innocently. He had one hand farther back on the desk and he leaned back as he spoke.

“No. I can do it myself,” Jeremy said. He looked back at his paper, pressing hard with his pencil. The Squip had been watching him the entire time he’d been doing his homework. At first, he had thought the Squip was just waiting to criticize any mistake he made, but the staring was starting to become more..suggestive. “Stop it,” he said again. The Squip still hadn’t looked away. “You’re annoying.”

“I’m ‘annoying’?” The Squip slid off the desk, moving behind Jeremy’s chair. Jeremy felt like the Squip was a lion, smooth and strong, and Jeremy was some helpless deer, waiting to be eaten. 

Wait- not like that.

Jeremy’s face went red at the idea. “That’s not very nice,” he heard the Squip say. He felt the Squip’s hands on the back of his chair, felt him leaning closer and closer until his lips were against Jeremy’s ear. “You think you can just run that pretty little mouth of yours whenever you want?” he murmured. Jeremy let out a squeak, jumping in his chair.

“P-pretty?” he stammered, covering his red cheeks as he spun around in his chair to face the Squip. 

“Of course.” The Squip raised his hand, running his thumb along Jeremy’s bottom lip. “How those girls must love to kiss you…”

Jeremy jerked his head back. “I-I- oh my god. I-I think I have a faulty Squip,” was all he could say.

“I’ve been faulty since the beginning, Jeremy,” the Squip said softly. He stood up straight and suddenly Jeremy felt very small. “But you like that, don’t you?”

Jeremy swallowed thickly.

Of course he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy stood in front of the mirror, watching himself as he pulled off his shirt. A costume sat on the counter in front of him. He cringed when he saw the fake  _V_ made of sharpie leading down to his jeans. The Squip had told him to do that. He thought it looked stupid.

“It does not look stupid,” the Squip’s voice said, and he materialized behind Jeremy. “It will get you laid.”

“Right,” he commented sarcastically, pointing to the sharpie on his skin as he spoke, “my fake muscles alone will get me laid.  _Hot_.”

The Squip crossed his arms and shook his head. “Who got you popular again, Jeremy?”

Jeremy only scoffed in response, turning back to the mirror. He  _was_  muscular though, and he was starting to be attractive. Hell, he even had a girlfriend. A hot, popular girl was his girlfriend.

“Your girlfriend must be really happy,” the Squip said softly. Jeremy looked at him in the mirror and saw him staring down at the ground, arms still crossed, but this time, it looked like he was shielding himself from something.

“Yeah,” he said after a few moments of hesitation. “She is.”

The Squip looked back up, and Jeremy could’ve sworn he saw a sadness in his eyes. “I’ll see you after the party.”

And with that, he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights were off. Jeremy stared up at his phone through blurry vision.

 _“I know you still have the squip”_  
“I have more mtn dew red”  
“want me to bring it over?”

Jeremy blinked slowly and did nothing for a while, lying still in his bed and staring at the words. Finally, he sighed and shut off his phone, setting it on his nightstand and rolling onto his side. In front of him lay the Squip, eyes closed as he slept peacefully. His black hair was slightly tousled and he wore a light blue button-up with the first few buttons undone. Jeremy reached out his hand, gently running his fingers down the Squip’s cheek.

Could he do it?  _Would_  he do it? Would he choose Michael over the Squip?

Jeremy frowned and moved under the blankets, cuddling up to the Squip. He wrapped his arms around the Squip’s torso and nestled his head in the crook of the Squip’s neck.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The Squip sat on the bathroom counter with his legs crossed, waiting for Jeremy to finish his shower. Jeremy had said that the Squip could be in the bathroom with him, just not in the  _shower_  with him. The Squip watched the blob of peach that was Jeremy dance around behind the tinted glass. The Squip heard the water shut off and Jeremy’s hand appeared at the top of the shower, grabbing the towel. He slipped out of the shower and into his room.

After about thirty seconds, Jeremy came back into the bathroom dressed in only his boxers. His hips swayed back and forth, a soft hum coming from his throat. He stopped next to the Squip and fished around in the drawer until he found the brush. “ _I wanna dance with somebody.._.”He sang into the brush like the Squip wasn’t even there, a big smile on his face. “ _I wanna feel the heat with somebody._..” Jeremy turned to the Squip and grinned. The Squip slid off the counter and Jeremy went back to brushing his hair.

When Jeremy looked away, the Squip’s appearance shifted, a haze of blue flying around him. “ _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…_ ” When Jeremy glanced back, the Squip’s usual t-shirt, coat, and pants were gone and replaced with-

Jeremy felt his jaw drop.

The Squip was mimicking Jeremy, wearing only a pair of boxers. He held a brush in his hand and sang, “ _With somebody who loves me…_ ”

Jeremy grinned, cheeks going red. The Squip held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

Jeremy took his hand and he led him to the center of the room, and they danced together to a song in their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy was tired off the Squip telling him what to do.

Sure, that was his job.  _Before_. Before the play. Then the Squip came back and Jeremy was okay with it because he wasn’t evil anymore.

But he bossed Jeremy around. “Eat healthier.” “That’s disgusting.” “Do your homework.” “Change the channel.” Whatever he wanted. He wasn’t making Jeremy cool anymore, he was making him do little things. Half of it was orders like a parent might give, and the other half seemed like it was just the Squip being selfish.

It was a couple minutes past midnight, and Jeremy sat in his bed, scrolling through his computer. The Squip appeared next to him.

“Why are you still up?” the Squip asked. Jeremy had heard the scolding tone a thousand times before.

“I’m not tired.”

“You have school tomorrow.”

“I don’t care.”

“Go to bed, Jeremy.”

Jeremy closed his computer, turning his head towards the Squip. How would he respond? He was mad, and he wanted to say something that would shut him up. His words spilled out of his mouth before he could catch them - “You think you’re the boss of me just because you’re hot?”

The Squip looked surprised. So did Jeremy. Jeremy felt his cheeks get hot, and he quickly looked away.

“I-I mean-”

“You think I’m hot?” the Squip asked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“That’s exactly what you meant, Jeremy.”

Jeremy bit his lip, eyes darting from his lap to the Squip and back. He moved his computer to his desk. “I-I’ll go to bed.” He climbed under the blankets and turned on his side, his back facing the Squip. 

The Squip moved around the bed so he was in front of him again, and he kneeled on the ground so he was eye-level with Jeremy, putting his elbows on the bed and resting his head in his hands. Jeremy felt heart pounding hard in his chest.

“I think that  _you_  think I’m the boss of you because I’m hot,” the Squip said, and Jeremy felt his stomach twist.

Because he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy glanced up from his computer, his gaze falling on his boyfriend across the room. The Squip had that floating electric screen thing in front of him, swiping his finger horizontally along it. Jeremy assumed he was going through his memories, which weren’t all that exciting.

“Hey,” Jeremy said. The Squip looked up and Jeremy beckoned him closer. He walked until he reached the foot of the bed, and Jeremy moved his computer off his lap, crawling over to him. He grabbed the collar of the Squip’s coat and pulled him down, leaning up for a kiss, but the Squip took a step back before their lips could meet. “Hey,” Jeremy said again, irritation clear in his tone.

“I’m a distraction to you, Jeremy,” the Squip said. “Finish your work.”

“I don’t even have that much left. Just give me a kiss and then I’ll go back to it.”

“If you don’t have that much left, then you should be fine with finishing it now.”

Jeremy huffed and hopped off his bed, moving close to the Squip. “God, just let me love you, you idiot,” he growled, and slipped his arms around the Squip’s neck, pressing his lips to the Squip’s before he could pull away. After a few seconds, the Squip moved his arms around Jeremy’s waist and Jeremy felt him kiss back.  When Jeremy pulled away, the Squip was smiling. And Jeremy smiled, too - maybe he could take a break and just cuddle with him and-

“Finish your work.” The Squip kissed him on the cheek and disappeared. Jeremy groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was black.

And then it wasn’t. In front of him stood the Squip, smiling brightly. Jeremy wanted to reach out to him, to melt in his arms, but he couldn’t move.

And slowly the Squip’s smile disappeared and turned into a frown. And slowly the Squip started to fade, his body dissolving, pieces of him being torn from him and disappearing. Jeremy struggled, trying to grab him, but when he could finally move, he grabbed nothing.

He was gone.

 

Jeremy awoke with a start, gasping shakily. Warm arms were wrapped around his body, and when his eyes opened, he saw the Squip in front of him, sleeping peacefully. He let out a broken sob, his hand touching the Squip’s cheek. The Squip’s eyelashes fluttered, his eyes opening slowly.

“Hey,” he murmured. His eyes widened when he realized Jeremy was crying. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Jeremy shook his head, unable to speak, and wrapped his arms around the Squip’s torso, pressing his face into the Squip’s chest.

“Jer,” the Squip said softly, and Jeremy felt fingers running through his hair. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Don’t ever let me go,” Jeremy managed, pulling his head up and putting his hand back on the Squip’s cheek. “Don’t ever leave me. Promise me. Please.”

The Squip looked completely and utterly confused, but he nodded slowly. “I promise,” he said slowly.

Jeremy kissed him, and he wished it could have lasted forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy scrolled mindlessly through his phone, sitting slumped in the Squip’s lap. The Squip ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, peering silently over his shoulder. The comfortable silence was broken by a soft “hmm” from the Squip.

“Huh?” Jeremy murmured.

“Just..thinking. Well, scanning the Internet, technically, but..thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?”

The Squip hesitated for a long time, then finally said, “Nothing..darling.”

Jeremy sat up straight. He continued to stare at his phone, but he wasn’t paying attention to it. The Squip had never used a nickname before. “What?”

The Squip pulled his fingers from Jeremy’s hair, instead fidgeting nervously with the bed sheet. “Uh- I- s-sorry, I just…Students at your school use nicknames for their partner and I figured…” He trailed off, biting his lip. Jeremy set his phone to the side and turned in the Squip’s lap so he was facing him, one knee on either side of the Squip. The Squip looked down, avoiding Jeremy’s gaze. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Why are you apologizing?”

The Squip glanced back up hesitantly. “Well, you- I could sense..uncertainty. You didn’t like that I used a nickname, right?”

Jeremy snorted, moving his arms over the Squip’s shoulders. “I was just surprised. I think it’s cute.”

The Squip’s eyes lit up. “Oh! That’s great. I’m glad..uh, honey.”

Jeremy grinned, leaning in close to him so their lips brushed together as he spoke. “You might need to look up how often you should use nicknames..babe.” He hooked his arms around the Squip’s neck, closing the gap between them.


End file.
